The invention relates to pneumatic logic circuits and more particularly to pneumatic logic circuits devised for forming into integrated circuits, that is to say into circuits each comprising a plurality of logic circuits cooperating for the obtaining of a result (numerical calculation, numerical recording, etc...); these logic circuits must hence ensure OR functions, NOT functions, AND functions, flip-flop or storage functions, or a portion only of such logic functions.
It is an object of the invention to provide such pneumatic logic circuits, which are of small size, which use the maximum of parts either interchangeable or common to various logic circuits of the same integrated circuit, and which in operation, do not require any other air-flow than that supplying the application (another logic circuit, an output to a processor, etc...).